Easter Eggs
This is a list of easter eggs in the Slendytubbies series. ''Slendytubbies A voice trumpet can be found in the south mountains playing a cover of the song "What's Up" by 4 Non Blondes. This is a reference to a video called "HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA" (which is a scene from the video "Fabulous Secret Powers" by slackcircus). Slendytubbies II Teletubby Land Rick Astley * If the player goes left from the spawn point, and climb up the mountains, they'll find a dancing Rick Astley while his popular song "Never Gonna give You Up" plays in a loop. Tinky Tank * There are some growls that can be heard randomly. When these growls are sped up, you can hear a voice saying any of these quotes: Secret Lair * A dancing Rick Astley can also be found here hiding behind a filter. The music is not playing. Teletubby Lake * The ambiance is actually Dipsy who is possibly talking to the player. 'Main Menu' * A clip of ''"The Lion and the Bear", an episode from the original TV Series, plays on Dipsy's screen. Slendytubbies III Messages * In the Cave, a drawing of three teletubbies can be found: Arrow Tubbie, Yeti Tubbie and Cave Tubbie. ** By looking closely to the paper, it will secretly say "Fiends 4oreveɹ". *** The same message appears in the Trio Teaser * In one of The Guardian's computers in the Secret Lair is a screen full of green binary code. If translated, it says: "The orange teletubby must die. The orange teletubby must die. The orange teletubby must die." Key Card * When the player find the key-card of one of the engineers, and then look closely to it before pick it up, it can see informations: ** The Engineer's ID Picture and Name "Tobby" ** His date of birth, which is 97/3/31, The day when the Teletubbies were released Sprites In the Chapter 2- "The Journey" behind a cave column as soon as it starts are sprites of Sean, and Santikun. * The same sprites can also be found in the chair of the Secret Lair in "Chapter 1- A New Day" and on a shelf in the Sewers in "Chapter 4- Meltdown" ** The ones in Chapter 4 can be interacted with compared to the other ones where the Guardian will just say that they are some kind of trash or bad figurine. ** They also used to be found in the 'Container Maze' of Military Outpost and in addition, a sprite of the maps' creator LeyAM could also be found hidden behind the barrels inside a red container at the back side exit of the map. ** They are also found in one of the parts in Secret Center Remastered in STlll. Slendytubbies: Anniversary Edition *In game files, there are audioclips called "Marco" and "Polo". The audioclips will only play the word "marco" and "polo". It is an reference to the American game called "Marco Polo". *If the player waits long enough at the menu, an loud remix of the "Teletubbies" intro will play for few seconds, then come back to normal. Slendytubbies 2D Main Menu * On the desertic area, an "STIII" can be seen on the sand. This was a secret teaser for Slendytubbies III. * Since the Update 1.5 and on the same area, an inside joke of the community known as Thicc Noo Noo appears as well. Category:Slendytubbies Category:Slendytubbies II Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Slendytubbies 2D Category:The Apocalypse DLC